underhandfandomcom-20200214-history
Kekujira the Cursed Whale
'About' Kekujira, The Cursed Whale is one of the 7 Gods that can be summoned in the second stage/tier throughout the whole game (including Jhai'ti, The Jasmine Dragon). Kekujira, has three Chain Events that must be fulfilled before summoning. It is also notably the god with the "shortest" quest line. It is important to note that to get this god's event chain, the player must have already completed/collected all the first tier of gods which is indicated by the roman numeral above its name. 'Event Line' - The first event card will give you three options, you can proceed with trading a 1 Cultist card to continue the chain event, Gain 1 Food Resource Card but cancel the quest line, or just plainly cancel the quest line. (note that the events are mixed in with random meaningless events that are randomly drawn. ) - The second event in summoning gives two options, the first is canceling the quest line, and the next is to sacrifice 1 food to continue the quest line. - The third event in summoning also involves two options, the first is taking 2 Food/Money Resource Cards and canceling the quest line, or just continuing the quest line. - The fourth event in summoning also involves two options, the first is Offering 3 Cultist Resource Cards and continuing the quest line, or reshuffling the event card. - The last Event for Kekujira give three options, one is to sacrifice 2 Relic Resource cards to win the game, another is to sacrifice 5 Cultist/Prisoner Cards and win the game, and the third is to incur 2x wrath of the gods. 'Blessings' Kekujira's two blessings are Aeromancy and Holiday. Aeromancy: 1 Cultist/Prisoner sacrifice for x1 "Golden Sun" / "Rain" Card This is one of the Blessings that can be used after summoning Kekujira, The Cursed Whale, it can appear one time on each reshuffle, it can either be ignored and does nothing, 1 Cultist/Prisoner sacrifice for x1 "Golden Sun" / "Rain" Card. * Rain: Either takes 1 Suspicion and insert storm or Cultist/Prisoner sacrifice and takes a Suspicion to insert Aeromancy * Storm: Either takes 2 Suspicion and insert hurricane, takes Cultist/Prisoner and 2 Suspicion inserts rain, or 2 Cultist/Prisoner inserts Aeromacy * Hurricane: sacrifices 4 Cultist/Prisoner or Relic, both insert Aeromacy, otherwise You Lose. * Golden Sun: Either Gives 2 Food and inserts A Long Summer, or Takes Cultist/prisoner to Give 2 Food and insert Aeromancy. * A Long Summer: One of; Gives 2 Food and Inserts Drought, Takes Cultist/Prisoner to Give 2 Food and insert Golden Sun, or Takes 2 Cultist/Prisoner to give 2 Food and insert Aeromancy. * Drought: Takes either 4 Cultist/Prisoner or 1 Relic, both Insert Aeromancy, otherwise. You Lose. Holiday: This is also one of the Blessings that can be used after summoning Kekujira, it can appear one time on each reshuffle,it gives you the option to ignore it, trade 1 Money Resource Card for 1 Food and Cultist Resource Card, or 2 Money for 2 Food and Cultist Resource Cards. Trivia Kekujira's name is Bake-kujira, without the ba-. Category:Gods